The Gospel According to Mr. Flibble
The Gospel According to Mr. Flibble is an obscure codex allegedly revered by an inner caste of priests, recluses occupying a rather expansive system of caves in the centre of Minyeshi. Anthropologists and new age tourists alike remain baffled by the few scraps of the gospel's wisdom that have been revealed to the world at large, though that could be traced to the fevered state of the few apostates who have managed to escape the holy caves and reach more civilised lands. Unfortunately, the wetlands surrounding the caves seems wondrously fertile breeding ground for venomous frogmonkeys, and to this date no single apostate has survived more than 72 hours after being found. There are no known surviving copies of the Gospel According to Mr. Flibble, but many centuries of painstaking research has managed to piece together some fragments into what adherents for unfathomable reasons refer to as the Psalter of Dibbley. By way of example, this quote is from Chapter 19 of the Gingham Convocation (third corrected edition): 5. When thou seest that—''woe!— the King of the Potato People in all his glory approacheth in mischief, then pronounceth thou the Holy Utterance: '''6.' "Stokest thou mine clipper, Yea, verily doth I returneth by Boxing Day." 7. And thou shalt adore him, and thine answer shalt be in the recognition that, 8. "Oh, that is one splendid chap!" 9. And thuswise shalt thou be saveth from peril, henceforth and always, and nevermore shalt He Who Is Very Cross find thee. The Gospel's intriguing name has occupied scholarly minds for as long as the work has been known. A current theory holds that Mr. is a contraction of Mysterious, though that hardly illuminates matters much. The Gospel According to Mr. Flibble is totally unrelated to the Book of the Great Divine Burkaninja. The Book of Shalms The Gospel According to Mr. Flibble appears to contain some poetry as well, at least according to this fragment from the Book of Shalms, obviously written after the Karma-Hegemony War. This fragment was found on the body of an apostate who appeared to have drowned to death in a vat filled with tequila-flavored ice-cream. all the world had grown weary the NPO's rule had long grown dreary a world revolt had Fate now called for once the titan's might was stalled across Planet Bob the war gongs sounded trolls the fora harked and hounded on one side the Hegemony rears NPO and her lesser peers against her did Karma's nations muster Aegis reborn in greater luster in Minyeshi, there was doubt LOSS and Karma held much clout but Minyeshi was a loyal land to the GDA had it sworn its hand and the GDA had pledged its sword into the Hegemony's horde toward the CSN our spears were sent they in our homes new skylights rent fought we did, small hosts we felled but our enemies' ranks quickly swelled against our side was stacked the deck the GDA yielded, its host a wreck Yawambe built a monument for those to hades whom war had sent now Minyeshi lies asleep rising now and then to take a peep Category:Minyeshi